Redemption
by wirlpool
Summary: Tai has lost every thing dear to him his sister his friends and his parent now as the darkness trys to take him over will he be able to beat and what is the crest of redemption sry about the chapter thing its fixed now
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The prophesy **

As Gennai was searching his data he was still trying to crack this new found prophesy he still read to him self in his head.

_**As the darkness has passed peace will be supreme but as the sky's burn the once 12 shinning chosen children will only shine 11.**_

_**The 11 will walk a path of glory while one will walk a lonely path **_

_**And a war will brew between good and the forgotten **_

_**While the good is lead to battle by the shinning 11 the army of the forgotten **_

_**Is led by the bearer of redemption the battle will be deadly like many plagues both side will lose many as love and friend ship fight redemption.**_

_**Redemption will fall in battle as the sky weeps for there fallen hero he will rise again with the power that first condemned him to darkness and with this redemption will then use the 3mighty divine crests of vengeance, Rebirth, and darkness to defeat a true evil that has been fickle to the light and with this redemption will lead the forgotten to do battle with that a new era of true peace will be born…**_

Gennai still repeating it in his head he still dint know which one of them was redemption he had stayed up for several night trying to figure it out

"I still don't get it I must've read this thing hundreds of time and I still cant figure it out maybe Izzy can figure it out I mite as well sent to him"

Gennai then sent the email with the prophesy in it hoping that he mite figure it out

----Real world---

"Tai get up or will be late for school!!" Kari yelled

Slowly the brunet teen looked at her

"What time is it?" he yawned out

"Its 7:20" Kari said waiting to see what his face will look like when the message will reach his brain

"Oh shit were going to be late!"

Instantly Tai ran to the bathroom to do every thing he needed to do within 2 minutes he was ready he then ran straight through the door. Then Kari's mother appeared

"Where is tai?" she asked with a curios tone.

"Oh wanted me to tell you that he was going in early "she said with a sheepish grin

Really at 7:00 o clock there must something special he must have to attend to.

**----Tai's PoV----**

"Shit shit! Im going to be late again!"

And out of no were he ran into a red head he knocked her back

"Ow im so sorry are you ok?" he then saw it was Sora

"No its ok it's my fault I shod been looking were I was going"

She then looked up and saw it was Tai she was kinda surprised that he was up this early.

"Tai I dint know you came to school this early."

"What do you mean early?"

"Tai its 7:06." She said as she showed him her watch

Ti just stared at her dumbfounded

"Kari tricked danm her im going to get her back as soon as I go home!!!"

Sora just laughed a bit

"Why dint you just use that watch gave u for X-mas?"

X-mas? Oh you mean Christmas o totally forgot."

He looked at his watch and sure enough it was 7:08

"We mite ass well go to school now."

"Yeah we should" she said with a smile

Those smiles Sora gave Tai always made his heart melt like butter

But he knew that those smiles where for matt only how he hated matt for asking Sora out he knew that he liked her but all fair in love and war at least that was matt told him when he asked him about it,

They both ran to school franticly but then Sora dint see the car come Tai instantly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back and she landed in his arms

"You ok there Sor?" he asked

"Yeah im fine thanks for that Tai"

Now they were in front of there school but the thing is Tai dint notice that their watches had tangled up and neither did Sora which made it look as if there where holding hand

Many of the kids just stared at them as the walked by Tai just stared back wondering what they were staring at and Sora wondered the same thing till they notice there watches where tangled

"Oh I see what there staring at" he just chuckled and turned a bit red

"Yeah I know" Sora gave him the same reaction

As he tried to untangle them matt came out of the school with an angry look Tai saw this

"Shit this is going to be a Fucken good day" he aid in a sarcastic tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pain**

"What the hell do you think your doing Tai!" yelling at Tai while pulling up his sleeves

Instantly Sora jumped in the way ready to tell matt off

"He was just untangling our watches just chill matt!" She gave him an angry look

Matt count believe his on girlfriend had just yelled at him

"Im sorry Sor i...Just over reacted." He said with a sad one

Sora just started at him

"Its all right matt come lets just go inside."

As she looked down Tai was done untangling the watches

"Thanks Tai for walking to school with me."

She then one of those heart melting smiles of hers and she just walked off with matt hand in hand he just saw this and let out a long drawn out sigh

"Why can't I get over this it's been a year now and I still can't get over it with wrong with me?"

He just walked in to school asking himself questions

Tai hated school he got bored so easily from it he just wanted lunch and 5th period to start 5th was athletics for him varsity had to go in for soccer practice after every of their other team such as JV and freshmen

He walked in to school and just stood there

"Man I don't wana go to class."

Then he got a bright idea since all of his classes weren't major he would just skip them till lunch and 5th period so he just went to find a quiet spot to take a nap in

---- 4 hours later----

Tai woke after he heard his watch go off and his cell phone

"Yes it much be lunch time!" he yawned

He then ran to the lunch room and saw the gang all sitting together looking at Izzy computer he ran toward them

"Hey guys what's up?"

Izzy just looked at him

"This is what's up an email from Gennai with this prophesy in it."

Izzy just shoved his lab top towards Tai's face so he could see

"Have you guys got to read it yet?"

"Nope we were waiting for you our fearless leader"

Before he opened the email Tai notice Kari and T.K

"Hey what are you guys doing here shouldn't you be in class?"

Izzy then replayed for them

"I asked them to be here Davis and yolie oh and Cody and I don't know about ken got caught trying to skip,

"Oh makes sense I guess well open the email Already Izzy."

As he opened it every one just prepared for what there about Joe pushed his glasses from his nose Sora and matt just sweated a bunch and Mimi she just looked normal but as for Tai and Izzy they were ready T.K. and Kari just looked worried

And there it was the prophesy and time just stopped for all of them as Izzy Read it out loud only loud enough for there ears

_**As the darkness has passed peace will be supreme but as the sky's burn the once 12 shinning chosen children will only shine 11.**_

_**The 11 will walk a path of glory while one will walk a lonely path **_

_**And a war will brew between good and the forgotten **_

_**While the good is lead to battle by the shinning 11 the army of the forgotten **_

_**Is led by the bearer of redemption the battle will be deadly like many plagues both side will lose many as love and friend ship fight redemption.**_

_**Redemption will fall in battle as the sky weeps for there fallen hero he will rise again with the power that first condemned him to darkness and with this redemption will then use the 3mighty divine crests of vengeance, Rebirth, and darkness to defeat a true evil that has been fickle to the light and with this redemption will lead the forgotten to do battle with that a new era of true peace will be born…**_

They all just stared Izzy just gave off a puzzled look for 5 minutes they all stood silence Izzy finally spoke

"It seems that Sora and Matt are the main people this prophesy is talking about but redemption I have no idea who that would be.

The Kari was bout to say something but was cut off by T.K.

"So you're saying that were going to lead an army against something or someone called the forgotten?"

"Yeah I guess so T.K. well we better head off to class ill E-mail you guys if I find any more of this prophesy but before the even left an announcement came up

"_Students it seem school will letting out early due to (he then paused and gave out a sigh)_

_And "Unknown Reason" that is all"_

All the digidistined all said at the same time Davis they all laughed and parted ways except Kari and tai who were running home when they got there they found there parents there

The looked at them with grim faces Tai instantly knew some thing was wrong

"Are you guys ok?"

Both his parents looked at him then at each other they mom then nodded to their father he then spoke in a slow tone

"Tai….were moving."

Both Tai and Kari were stunned by these words Kari then spoke

"You're joking right?"

Then father then looked at her with a grimmer face

"No it seem the company I work for was bought out by another American company and well they want me to move to America."

Tai was upset and angry he then balled his fist and hit the nearest wall which left a hole

"We can't leave I have friends here we can't just leave."

He agued with his parent about it for hours till finally Tai had enough

"You know what im leaving ill be back later"

His dad just looked at him as he left the apartment

"Hope he will be ok its raining out there."

"He will be just fine."

His father just stared at the door.

--Tais POV—

He started to run through the rain holding his tear he left now he thought then I could never confess his feeling to Sora he just dint stop thinking of the thing he would miss out on he finally stopped a bench when the rain stopped he dint care if it was wet he just needed a place to sit or he would pass out he just sat at on the bench till his eyes got heavy not knowing what would happen next he drifted to sleep.

End of Tais PoV---

----Some where in the digital world----

There was an angel type digimon reading through many scroll with anger in his body language he instantly called on when of his servant in an instant a digimon appeared before him a hybrid type that he him self created

"What is it master?"

The digimon speech only made his master angry

"I want to go to the real world and kill some one for me"

The digimon stared at him stunned.

"Master that impossible there's no way of getting to the real world!"

The digimon tone just pissed he never called his servant by there names for they were to low to be call by there names

"Combustionmon…ill open a portal for you."

Combustionmon was scared now his master had called him by his first name.

"Yes master what is my destination?"

His master only smiled at his question

"I want you're to go to the bearer of courage and light domain and destroy it!"

Combustionmon only started at him and asked him one more question

"Should I go to burst fire mode for this mission?"

"Yes you should I want them all dead!"

He then looked at the digimon he had no shape he was just a blob

"Yes master ill change right this second"

_**Combustionmon-----burst fire digivolve to----- pitfiremon**_

He was no longer a blob he had a human shape with armor that resembled a samurai except it was red and fire was spouting for every crack of his armor

"Now go and kill them"

This where his masters last word before he jumped through the portal or so he thought he heard a few more "im sending you into the lions den" he dint get it till he finally landed he was in light and courage's domain and he looked around he saw a girl walk in with a cat digimon they started the girl then pulled out her digivice but before the digimon could digivolve he used his most powerful attack

"_**HELL FIRE DESRYOER!!!"**_

And from every crack of his body flame rushed out and destroyed every thing in its path

He saw the cat digimon digivolve and shield the girl but was the last thing he saw before the flames were every were.

---Tai PoV---

Tai suddenly woke up from sirens and cop cars he looked around a and wondered what the commotion was

He then ran and now he wished he dint follow the noise it was his apartment it was on fire he look at it and it seemed as the sky was burning form the flames just shooting up every were he looked around frantically and he saw his sister in a taken into a ambulance he then ran up to her with tears in his eyes

"Kari what happened?!"

He tried to hold his tears back his sister had burns but that dint make her any less Beautiful she instantly told the men to stop she used her last strength to say the last words from her mouth

"A digimon red armor fire attack…..mom….and dad dead…Gotomon is chasing him please help her

Those were the last words he had heard from her she then fainted he looked at the paramedics they looked at him

"She will be ok but kid she dint lei both your parent are well um …dead"

He couldn't believe it both his parent were dead he just cried but then he stopped Kari then he relised he would get revenge and since Gotomon was chasing down this digimon he would destroy it

He then got out his sell phone and emailed matt and Sora and the rest or team to help him hunt down this bastard not knowing this was going to be his downfall.

Sry for updated was to busy play wow (world or warcraft) started up against trying to get my pally to lvl 70 so I can have 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Retribution

Tai never let his burning home out of his site when Sora and matt finally got there with the rest of the gang they saw Tai standing there motionless clutching his digivice the thing would scream if it was a real creature from the way he was squeezing it Sora wanted say something but the word just never came out and something pushed her out of the way it was Agumon rushing past her to get to Tai

"Tai im here I got here as soon as Gennai opened up a digiport to the real world!"

"…"

"Tai are you ok?"

Tai finally turned around just to see Agumon

"What do you think my parents are dead my little sister is in the hospital yea im feeling just great."

He then looked at them he had sum tears in his eye rapidly wiped it away

Every one just stared for the first time they had seen him cry but those tear then turned

To tears of anger

"I want whatever digimon did this dead!"

He looked and saw the DD with there digimon he just smiled he would get his Retribution then started at Izzy

"Izzy you think we can find Gotomon Kari said she started chasing the digimon after she got Kari out of the house".

Before Izzy could say any thing they saw an explosion

"Never mind we won't need your skills lets go guys!"

They all nodded and followed they bypassed all the traffic to get the point where they saw the explosion until they saw a building that was under construction and they saw explosions people just watched in awe they ran in with there digimon until they saw there target Gotomon

"LIGHTNING PAW!"

Instantly they saw her paw come into contacted with the digimon all it did was shove him over

"Such a weak creature I will make your death slow and painful **PULSE FIRE SHOT!**"

He put his hands together and shot a bolt of fire at Gotomon who barley dogged it by striving to the left

Tai had enough he was going to jump in

"You ready Agumon?"

"Yeah Tai let show this guy who the boss is!"

**AGUMONDIGIVOLE TOGREYMON**

Every one followed there leader

GABUMONDIGIVOLE TOGARURMON 

**BIYOMONDIGIVOLVE TOBIRDRAMON**

Before the rest of the gang could even blink pitfiremon summoned a red crystal and shattered it and a barrier appeared and entrapped them 

"That's enough I can not let the rest of you digivolve that field should take care of that"

Tai shot a glace toward the other and back to pitfiremon

"You will pay for every thing you have done to me and my sister!"

Greymon charged toward pitfiremon and tackled him with birdramon and garurmon right behind

"Sora matt watch your self were short where down 8 people we can't slip up!"

"Count on us Tai we won't let ya down!"

The fight was brutal Greymon could only go hand to hand with him since fire attack were useless against him the same was with birdramon but garurmon was the only thing that was doing any real damage to him

"Dam we can't beat him we need to digivolve to mega Greymon time to digivolve!" pure anger fueled him now nothing else but anger

"Sora go ultimate, Matt lets go mega!"

"Alright Tai you ready Garurmon!"

"Im all ways ready!"

"Ok tai go birdramon!"

Instantly matt and Sora crest flared on the chests

**BIRDRAMONDIGIVOLVE TOGARUDAMON**

**GARURMONDIGIVOLVE TOMETALGARUMON**

Tai stared in awe he smirked he would get his retribution now

"You ready Greymon lets go!"

Greymon then didigivolved back to Agumon

**AGUMONDIGIVOLVE TO**

But nothing happened he just stayed the same

"Agumon I said digivolve!"

Sora saw this and tried to help

"Tai don't be so hard on Agumon it's not his fault."

"Sora butt out I dint ask you so just mind your own dam business!"

Sora just couldn't believe what he just said to her she shed a tear this was not the tai she new matt was pissed no one went off on his Girlfriend even in the battle he ran up to him and punched

"Get a grip on your self you're fueled by anger Tai that's just not you!"

Tai just wiped away the blood that just came out of his lip and charged and punched him in the chest matt fell to the ground

"What do you know matt you're a traitor to your own crest! Agumon I said digivolve!!"

Then he heard a faint chime that spoke word

"_Boy this is not the way this will not solve any thing it will just make thing worse!"_

He dint heed the words of what ever was speaking to him he dint care

"I said DIGIVOLVE NOW!!!"

"_Boy you will regret this and now your new destiny begins."_

And the voice was gone and with that Agumon digivolved

AGUMONWARP DIGIVOLVECHOASWARGREYMON

Every one just stared at this new Greymon he was no longer orange but now black and white and his power was coming off him in waves

"Arrg ahhh arrg, ROWR!!"

Then Chaoswargraymon charged at pitfiremon with speed never before seen by the DD

But this was no longer the laid back digimon they had known he was pure anger he attacked ruthlessly Sora couldn't not bare this she started to cry matt just coundt believe it was like skulllgreymon al over again.

"Tai what have you done" Sora said in a low whisper but just loud enough to hear him

He was shaking he just couldn't believe it either

"What have I done!" he screamed it

As he watched this new Greymon tare apart pitfiremon and his own allies

"I dint mean to do this I never wanted it to be this way!

He dropped he digivice and it shattered when it came into contacted with the cement

Pitfiremon was being tossed around like a rag doll UN till he summoned another crystal but this one was blue

"You fool if im going to be deleted I will take you all with me!!"

He then crushed the crystal and a black hole opened up which lead to the dark place were they would remain for all time

The suddenly Tai heard the chimed voice again but this time he had concern in its voice

"_**Do you wish to redeem your self boy?"**_

Tai responded back

"_Yes I do please help me"_

_**Then lisen to me then boy there is way to destroy that portal but it will take you and your digimon."**_

"_Yes I will do it I seek forgiveness from my friend and especially from...Sora"_

"_**Then boy we don't have to much time but first make a promise to me."**_

"_Yes any then just give me the strgth to stop this guy!"_

"_**Then boy do you here by accept being the wielder of judgment upon every digimon?"**_

"_Yes I accept just help"_

"_**Your digimon is blood thirsty the only way you're going to control him if I give you this"**_

A new digivice appeared in front of Tai but this one attached it self to his rist it had 2 screens one on top of his rist and the other on the bottom of his rist

"_**Boy that digivice you hold there has a whip use it to tame your digimon do it now"**_

Tai did what he was told and a laser like whip appeared from the device and he wiped it toward Chaoswargraymon and it rapped around it neck and Chaoswargraymon then stopped every thing it was doing and it spoke human words

"Tai this power it hurts please make it go away"

"_**Alright lisen to me now run to him and put your hand on the crest symbol on his back and…. He will explode from you releasing all his energy but he will permanently stay this form and it will problay kill both you and your digimon."**_

"_I don't care ill do it for Sora"_

"Chaoswargraymon lisen to me charge in im right behind you!"

He nodded and charged in and true to his word tai charged in with him were they were face to face with pitfiremon he placed his hand on the crest on wargreymons back (dint feel like writing the full name to sleepy) and it was true wargreymons was glowing he knew he was going to explode and he was going to take the portal and pitfiremon with him

"Sora im so Sorry and matt I…."

Then wargreymons Exploded taking pitfiremon and his portal with him

"Oh my god Tai TAI!!!!!!

They couldn't believe it there leader was dead he had given his life to write his wrong

The most devastated by this was Sora the only thing that they found that was his was his wallet which contained only one thing a picture of him and her with his little sister at the beach.

-----In a dark world----

"_**Boy your new life begins now."**_


End file.
